Dream On
by HJaNa
Summary: " Dream. " Some thing I've lost throughout the 10 years of my Iife spent in the hospital.Would it change once I study in the famous performing arts school? ' Saotome Academy. ' Would this opportunity change my view in life entirely? Would it possibly help me to " Dream On. " ( Read To Find Out. )
1. Chapter 1: Hope

**Chapter 1 : " Hope "**

5 years. No, 10 years...

I've lived in the hospital for 10 years. Well not entirely my whole life. There were times when I was discharged, But , A few days later I'll be sent back once again.

I was one of those people who were born with a frail and weak body, Other than being weak And frail. I easily get sick, So yeah. That's the reason why I've lived in the hospital for 10 years.

So probably now your thinking how pitiful I am. How un-lucky and how miserable my life must have been. And in my case, Truthfully. I feel the same way...

" I'm sick of it. I'm sick of the way I feel so hopeless, I'm sick of the treatment I get from my family, I'm sick of the feeling I get every single day with out anyone to talk to, I've lost hope Years ago. And maybe in my entire life if I continue to live in this lonely place. "

I looked at my right wrist." Melody Suzuki. " The name tag attached on my right wrist, It's been years since anybody has called my nickname well except for me, Obviously. I seriously want to get out of this hospital. Oh I wish an opportunity would just pop out, An opportunity to get me out of this place.

Is it just me or am I hearing familiar voices?

" I wish that sickly daughter of yours was never born, She's such a nuisance to our 's worthless. Because of her. Some of our money is wasted."

Don't worry my sweet Kikyou, We wouldn't worry about her once we enroll her to that boarding school. No more expensive expenses for our family.

" So my guess was correct. Those voices belonged to my ' father ' and to my ' step-mother ' Wait. Weren't they talking about a boarding school? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the loud voices of my so-called parents, Who have. Just now, Entered my room.

Were getting you out of this hospital. For the past years. Your hospital expenses have increased greatly, Were sick of paying for your all the money we've wasted on you, You still aren't getting better. So were enrolling you to a certain boarding school.

After we get you enrolled there we will never care for you again, I'm so happy. We will have more money for ourselves, right my dear husband?

" Of course, My sweet Kikyou, "

Is this for real? Am I dreaming. I'm finally getting out of this place, I paid no attention to their public display of affection in front of me. Suddenly, i heard the piercing words of my Step mother. Which literally hurt my feelings.

" You know after all this years. I really, Really wished you were never born. Me-lo-dy. "

After all the years they've left me to suffer here alone. This is what i get from my step mom? I felt the tears strolling down my face. 10 years..., 10 whole years with out anyone to be with who truthfully loves me.

" We are discharging you now, Because tomorrow you will start attending the school. "

But father. How am I supposed to study there when i haven't even finished middle school? Since I've spent my life here for 10 years. I'm now 15 but i haven't finished middle school due to my health.

I hid my face from the embarassment of not being able to finish middle school. My step mother had that " Your-such-a-shame-to-the-family face. "

" Do you think I'm that stupid? The school is a music school. I've talked to the principal about that matter, What kind of stupid question is that. "

I'm..., I'm sorry father. You should have told me that it was a music school, I mumbled. The cold air has dried my tears. And right now I could feel their piercing stares at me. Well good thing they stopped staring since' dad 'started to speak.

" Your stuff is already in your dorm. Were dropping you there today. "

Ok.., This is moving quite fast. No wait it's not quite, It is fast.

It's like, They come in to my room after some months to tell me They're sick of paying lots of money because of me. Then my ' great step mother ' tells me that " I should have never been born. " Then now they're totally getting rid of me by sending me to a boarding school which I'm a little bit happy about. That's a nice conversation after not meeting me for some months. What ' great parents 'they are, You know they should get the ' Best Loving Parents ' award.

I packed the few things I had in my hospital room. After packing my stuff. I followed my parents to their luxurious car.

Finally I'm out of this horrid place. But I'm not all that happy about what I heard from my step mother. Heck nobody would be happy if you were told that you should have never been born. They don't understand me at all. And precisely, They never will.

I looked at the window. I didn't notice how fast time flew. I just stared at the Bright lights with different colors. I placed my right palm unto the window I saw a big walls, After some time We were already in front of a big gate.

This is it. I wish this place will bring out the old me that has died many many years ago. I wish that somebody would want to be friends with a person like me.

This school is a music school, " Music " It's one of the things I lost in my life many many years ago. I've lost many things. Many many important things. Not just things, But I've lost people too.

I wonder, Can I bring back the things that I've lost?

Perhaps, There might be a small chance to bring back what I've . Just maybe there is still hope for me. Just a little bit of hope for me to..." To Dream On. "

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: It's hard being alone

**Chapter 2 : " It's hard being alone. "**

The gates opened in front of me, And soon after that. My ' Great Parents ' left me here. I Carried my backpack towards the entrance, Suddenly a man wearing a strange suit was infront of me.

" Good Evening, Watashi wa ' Shining Saotome ' "

He did some weird dance, Strange. I watch as the man, " Shining Saotome." Slowly stop from the awkward dancing he was doing

I am the headmaster of this beautiful school, Welcome to my school! Ja-ne

Then he disappeared in mid air. Ok, That was entertaining in a freaky way. I notice that there was a paper on my hand,Strange. I don't remember holding a piece of paper. Once I open it, I see a map of the school. There below there was note written, " Do not be afraid to approach me if you want to talk to me " Then there was a goofy smiley inserted in the end.

What does that mean? I shrug off the strange feeling that I'm gonna need this note when time comes..., I follow the map. Literally This school's structure is amazing. It's beautiful here.

After some time I reach my room. I knock, But I quickly notice that the door is unlocked. Once I step was just one bed and all my stuff in boxes with different sizes.

I'm alone once again..., I drop my bag unto the floor. I see my uniform neatly folded on my bed, I look once again on the boxes infront of me. I'll just unpack them tomorrow. I should rest now or else I might get sick.

I placed my uniform unto my study table. I realize that all this time I was wearing my hospital

robe, Ok that was humiliating. I should bathe.

I placed my shampoo,soap,towels,toothbrush,tooth pace in my bathroom, I took a quick shower and after that I brushed my teeth. I changed into my pajamas which I took out of a random box.

I stepped out of the bathroom. I looked at the organ at the side of the room. The organ was beside the door which leads to the balcony. ' Organ ' It's been years since I've last played it.

I lifted the cover of the organ, I sat on a chair. When I placed my fingers on one of the keys, My hand started to tremble. I can't move my hands.

I standed up, I felt my hands once again. Now I remember, " Music was one of the things I've lost in my life. "

The reason why I can't play is because, " My Music Is Gone... "

I lied down on my bed, I remembered on of the questions I've asked my self awhile ago. I asked my self I I could still bring back the things that I have lost in my life. I started to doubt my answer awhile ago. Maybe there's no hope for me at all, No hope for me to ' Dream On '

I felt the tears fall down. " Why Is It that I always cry? If only Oka-san was here. "

Oka-san..., But now she's gone. And she's somebody I can never bring back at all. I wiped my tears, " It's time for me to sleep. I still have school tomorrow. "

* * *

I woke up from the sound of the alarm clock ringing. Sigh. I'm not used to waking up early in the morning. Obviously, I don't actually go to school before.

I brush my hair a little bit. I notice how long my bangs are, My bangs covered my eyes. But hey, I can still see. " I don't really care about my appearance. " I began to wear my uniform.

Wait a second, What about breakfast? I hate being the new student in a new school. What am I gonna do now? What section am I by the way?

Hmm, The map! I looked for the map hastily, Luckily I found it. Thank goodness. I checked thr map.

Oh I see, so that's where I know my section. This is the cafeteria. Ok I got it. I began to leave my dorm.

Ok I've got that credit card thingy for buying. I began to follow the map, While walking in the corridor, I can feel the peircing stares of the students. I pretended that they're not staring at me. I began to ignore them, But I noticed my pace going fast.

Soon I arrived in the cafeteria. And heck, It just got worse. Now they weren't just staring at me. They were talking about me.

" I heard she didn't take the entrance exam. "

" I heard that too. Why is she getting the special treatment, I had to study very hard to get into this school, She's not even pretty. "

My head started to ache, I was getting dizzy. Please stop, I murmured. But continuesly they still talked about me, I felt like I was some little child, A little child with a lost heart.

I began to pale, They're stares. they're voices. It reminded me on how I was so alone every single day of my life...

I began to run, After some time I was out of the cafeteria. My pace slowed down. I was stumbling on every step I took.

Then suddenly I lost my balance, I was waiting for the impact. I was waiting for the pain my body will recieve. But some seconds passed by and still I felt no pain.

I opened my eyes and I saw the face of man. Up Close .He was holding me, No more like. He catched me.

The man had Dark Blue hair which was straight. His eyes had a darker shade, I looked unto his eyes, He was calm.

" Daijoubu desu ka. "

Ha...Hai! The man was taken back on my answer, I felt my cheeks warm up. I controlled the smile that my face was forcing me to make. I'm sorry for causing you trouble. He was very composed.

" No It's alright, Just a reminder. Please watch your step. "

I watch as he left. That guy, He's very polite. I began to blush. Stop blushing Melody, I pinched my face but nonetheless, I continued to blush. Stupid face. Ok what I just said was stupid.

I began to watch my step just as he reminded me, I reached the place where I'll know where my classroom is.

I searched for my name and after awhile. I found my name, Section A.

I began to follow the map towards my classroom. I felt my stomach grumble, Oh I forgot, I did't eat breakfast.

I reached my classroom, Before I went in. I knocked first, The door opened and there was a girl in front of me.

" Oh, Your the new transfer student. But you do know that your late. Call me Ri sensei. "

Wait this girl is a guy? I hid the shock from my face. Umm, Yes I'm the new transfer student. I'm sorry if I'm late. I didn't know where to go.

" No, It's alright. Please come in, You should introduce your self. "

I came in and yes, Their faces had this. " Your-Not-Welcome-Here. " Sigh. I gulped, Watashi wa, Melody Suzuki. Please take care of me.

I knew they weren't paying attention.

" Suzuki san there is a vacant chain near the window. That is your seat till the graduation Audition. "

The seat near the window. I began to walk towards it. I recieved their glares. But i just ingored it. Ri sensei started to talk about our lesson. Suddenly I heard my name.

" Suzuki san,Can you please play the piano for us. "

No way..., I was nervous. Ri sensei approached me and I followed him to the piano. I began to sit on the piano's chair.

There was sheet music in front of me, I knew how to read it but after all the years, I forgot how. When I placed my fingers on one of the keys, My hands started to tremble once again.

My Classmates started to talk about me.

" Don't tell me she doesn't know how to play the piano? "

" She doesn't belong here. "

" She can't even read a score. She so worthless, She can't study here if she's like this. "

My hands didn't stop on trembling.

" Suzuki san, Why are your hands trembling? Are you ok? "

I felt like I was gonna black out. I can't feel my hands. My head aches so much. And I felt so dizzy.

I stood up and ran. I ran away from the class room.

I just kept on running, Then The rain started to pour. I ran faster until I reached my dorm.

I went inside my room and locked the door.

Tears strolled down my face. My music is gone,My Mother Is gone, My Family Is Gone, It's like My Life is also gone...

I remembered all the things they whispered about me..., I was worthless, I'm not pretty, I don't belong here...

Maybe I don't really belong in this world..., " It's hard being alone. "

If only..., If only Oka-san was here.

I looked at the Boxes then something caught my eyes.

I crawled towards it. I found a music box, There it was engraved.

" My Sweet Melody. "

When I took it, A picture fell.

It was Oka-san, She was reaching her hand out. Her face was so radiant.

I remebered that time when I fell to ground when i was still 4 years old.

**Flashback..**

" Melody My dear come here. "

Ok mommy, I started to run. And I tripped.

Uwahh..Wahh

" Melody My dear, Don't cry. You have to stand up. "

I began to reach out to my mother. Then I standed up.

" See, My sweet Melody. In life, When you fall. You have to stand up. "

**End of flashback...**

Stand Up..., I have to stand up...

I opened the music box, The tune was the song me and my mother used to sing.

Oka-san, " It's really hard being alone. "

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Promise

**Chapter 3: " The Promise. "**

The tune of the music box reminded me so much of my mother. I noticed that my tears were already dry.

I think it's time for me to unpack my things.

I started to unpack my things. I guess father just took the things in my room. You know why? I found one of my old dresses which I already outgrew.

I can see the ' Care ' of my father here, I continued to unpack. When I opened one of the other boxes, The case of my violin was there. There were books about music. " Music.. "

I shrugged off the memory, I took out all the things then I found a cd on the bottom. What's this?

I think that this cd is very old. Hmm, I'm curious on what this cd contains.

Where can I play it? My room doesn't have a cd player.

Maybe I have one, I must finish unpacking my stuff.

* * *

After an hour or so I finished unpacking, And luckily I found one. " A cd player. " But the question is, Does it work?

I plugged the plug of the cd player to a socket, I placed the cd and I turned on the cd player. Yes it works!

After some time I hear the melody of a piano and the voice of a little girl .

_" Ashita Kuru Hi "_

_Aki wa mizube ni _

_Fuyu kozue ni hisomu _

_Sekai no oku no _

_Kagirinai yasashisa _

The I hear voice of a woman. The woman was the singing the second voice version.

_Yoru ga kuru tabi _

_Inori wo sasageyou _

_Ashita kuru hi wo _

_Shizuka ni mukaeyou _

_Watashi wo michibiku _

_Tooi tooi yobigoe yo _

_Hohoemu youni _

_Utau youni _

_Hibiku kaze no oto _

_Yorokobi kanashimi _

_Subete daite aruiteiru _

_Watashi no te to _

_Kimi no te wo _

_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

The song is finished and I can hear the woman speak.

" Melody, My sweet child. You have improved, Both your singing and piano skills have greatly increased. "

_ Oka-san, Arigatou_. I wouldn't have done it with out you.

" My sweet child, You must promise me. Even if _Oka-san_ is gone. Even if _Otou-san_ is gone. You must never lose hope on a dream, You see. Hope is what makes us going in life. With out hope, You might as well be dead not physically but spiritually. "

I promise _Oka-san._

" Look at your father, Melody. He's really happy. "

Then the cd stops playing. " I broke our promise _Oka-san._ " Why did I forget?

_Oka-san...,_ I'm sorry. All these years, Like what you've said. All these years I've been dead ( Spiritually )

I lost hope, All these these years, The reason why I feel so empty. Is because I've lost hope on tomorrow, I've lost hope on the future.

I wonder..., Can a promise still be mended?

I stop my tears, I think it's about time to be alive once again. Nobody is gonna help me stand, I need to stand alone, It's time to bring back the old me.

I stood up and wiped my tears, I promise you _Oka san._ This time, I'll never lose hope.

I looked at the organ in the side. It's time to bring back the music in me.

I walk towards the organ, I sit down on the chair. When I placed my fingers on top of the keys. My hands no longer trembled.

I noticed that it was no longer raining. I opened the door to let the sunshine in, I went back to the organ, I played one of my favorite songs. When I played the song. It was like I was reborn.

My whole body felt refreshed, I was enjoying the music I was making. Once I finished playing the song. I smiled, for the first time after many years.

Music..., My music is back. Tears of joy flooded my face. Now it's time for me to read my music books, So I can remember how to read music notes and scores.

Maybe I should read it outside. I was so happy, That I couldn't contain the excitement of studying music once again.

I went outside of the dorm. I sat on the meadows, I read the pages carfully. Taking in all the information. I noticed how my bangs covered my eyes when I was trying to read.

And seriously I think I should get my bangs cut to it's normal length. Maybe later. I'll cut my bangs.

I continued to read. But I was disturbed by the noise coming from the opposite direction. I stood up and walked to another place.

I passed by a gazebo, I think this is a good place to study. I began to open my book, I took in all the information. Some were quite familiar since I did know how to read music scores. But I forced my self to forget.

" Hey did you know, Masato Hijirikawa was here awhile ago. "

" Yeah. He's so cool and composed, Starish is so awsome. They're taking the Master course alongside Haruka Nanami, Honestly I envy her. "

I eaves dropped, I know it's bad. But hey, I can't stop my ear from hearing. I wonder who that guy and girl 's Master course?

Shrugging off the curiousity building up in me, I continued to read. But then the thought of the man who caught me awhile ago popped in my head. Could it be, Maybe that man was _" Hijirikawa Masato. "_

Snap out of it Melody, I pinch myself. I looked down on my book, This is the first step towards my dream, My dream has been revived!

I stroked the book, My dream. " I want to be a famous idol and composer. " After that, I'll search for my mother whether she's dead or alive. Wait for me _Oka-san._

For once I knew. Truthfully, I held unto my dream tightly. I promise to achieve my dream, I'll mend " The Promise.., I broke. "

To Be Continued...

_**A/N**_

_**" I do not own the song, Ashita Kuru Hi, All rights to the owner. Also I do not own Uta No Prince Sama, I only own my OC characters.**_


	4. Chapter 4: A question I cannot answer

**Chapter 4: " A question I cannot answer. "**

I went back to my dorm, err..., Room. I remebered the things I need to do for this night. I need to cut my bangs.

Walking towards the mirror. A scissor gripped tightly by my right hand. Hmm, I don't know how to cut my bangs, If I do it. I'm afraid I might get my hair messed up

Never mind the unknown consequence. I cutted the bangs in what ever way I can. After cutting my over-grown bangs. I noticed how much my eye sight changed. I can see clearer, Other than that. There was no longer any hair that bugged my eyes.

Hmm, Wait. I had Blue green eyes? Since whe-

Oh I remember, " I don't normally look at my face. "

I stared at my face. Strange, I look more ugly. Hmm, must be puberty, Puberty is increasing my ugly appearance.

I wonder, How am I supposed to face them tomorrow after my sudden outburst?

Standing up, I began to clean myself in the bathroom.

After changing into my pajamas, I hear the sound of a dying whale. Did that just come from my stomach?

Wait, Since morning up until now. I haven't eaten anything. I began to get my card and I hastily walked outside.

I'm starving. I reach the cafeteria. There were less people, , I walked towards the

Counter and I ordered food.

I asked them to take it out for me, And so. I walked towards my room. When I reached the entrance The headmaster was already blocking the doors.

" We need to talk, Suzuki Melody. "

Ok...

I was in the headmaster's office right now. And honestly It's freaking me out. What did I do wrong?

" Tell me, Who is your mother. I know from the fact that the woman your father was with is just you step mother. "

Hiding my face, I answered straightly. " Hikari, Hikari Hana Suzuki. " Why do you ask?

" I knew it. I know that you've been through a lot. But I don't know what you've experienced. Tell me the truth. I took you in into this academy with out you taking the exam is because I know your a prodigy. I know the talents your hiding. Tell me, Why do you hide it. "

I'm sorry, Saotome-san. " That's a question I cannot answer. " for now.

" For now? "

Yes, for now. Perhaps in the near future.

" I can see that the things you have experienced in the past, Are things that you cannot forget. "

Your correct. For any human being, This experience is something that no one can never forget, I'm quite taken a back by your sudden attitude. Our conversation is way too serious. Headmaster san.

" Suzuki Melody. I'll be prepared when the time comes, Oh by the way. Your mother is still alive. She's a close friend of mines. And you know what, She's actually in fact. A legendary acclaimed idol. "

My mother is alive..., The smile present in my face.I tried to hide my tears, ans succesfully I did. This is a smile for my mother, I feel more determined now to achieve my goal, I'll keep my promise._ " Oka San "_

" Suzuki, If you work hard. You might earn a debut. If you earn a debut. You may be able to take the Master course. Once your a famous idol, You might be one step closer to your mother. You might even earn a deal with me. That is if you work hard. "

Master course, So that's what it means. I'll earn my debut. Saotome san, I promise you.

" I look forward to that, ' My question. ' Don't forget to answer it when the time comes. "

Yes, Rest for now, " That's a question I cannot answer. "

Well then, I'll take my leave. ' Headmaster-san. " I walk outside the office and head to my room.

" That determination will create the new star in the vast sky. Suzuki Melody. Will you shine the brightest? "

* * *

I was currently walking towards the cafeteria. Good thing I woke up early in the morning. The students, As usual. Were talking about me, and a new addition. Now they were glaring at me. And some were a little bit shocked

" Hey I heard she ran away from her class. "

" She's so pathetic. "

" Look she got her bangs cut. "

I ignored them all and made way towards the counter. After I got my breakfast, I sat in a nearby seat.

While eating, I over hear about a certain band named " Starish " Well the band is not familiar with me.

I continue eating and afterwards, I walk towards our classroom. Coincidently, I bump into our homeroom teacher. Ringo sensei. I took my time to apologize from yesterday's outburst. But I do notice his long stare. shoving that aside, I start to apologize.

_" Sensei, Gomenasai. "_

" Suzuki-san, It's alright..., The headmaster told me that. You have. complications in your life. "

Ri sensei gave me a warm smile. He understood me, They both understand me, We. Ri sensei and me walked together towards the classroom. Finally, somebody who understands me despite my ' complications. '

I took my seat, My classmates giving me a glare and a stare.

" Alright everybody. May I see the hands of those who are taking the idol course. "

I raised my hand.

" And for those taking the composer course. "

I also raise my hand.

" That suzuki girl, She can't have both courses. That's absurd. Hey remember. She ran out yesterday becuase she can't play the piano. Also isn't is prohibited to have 2 courses? "

" Suzuki san, You are taking both courses? Ri sensei asked. "

Yes. Ri sensei.

" So Suzuki san, You compose and you sing? "

I hid my face, And once again. I answered straightly. " Sort of. " Probably now they're whispering about me.

" Your the first one here in the academy who has taken both courses. This is pretty rare indeed. "

" What? Both courses!? "

" Suzuki san. Would you please play for us. Any song would do, I want to see you try again. "

I stand up, Everybody was shocked. I sat on the piano's stool. " I'll do my best. "

Ri sensei was beside me. I placed my fingers on top of the keys. And I started to play the song my mother and I used to sing. I enjoyed playing the song, It overwhelms my body and soul. A feeling I've never experienced after 10 years. The sensation ran through my whole body up until my toes.

My pace slows down, And soon. The song was over, Every body had this This-Is-Not-Happening face, well except for Ri sensei.

" That song was beautiful Suzuki chan. "

Ri sensei added an endearment to my name, well I don't really mind The sudden changes. I took my time to thank sensei. " _Arigatou, Sensei_. "

Class ended fast, And we were given assignments to write a song that best describes ourselves.

Soon it was already afternoon. I was making my way back to my room when I saw a injured bird.

I approached the little bird. " Oh you poor thing. " I carried the bird in my hands, I might as well take care of it.

I reach my dorm quickly. I began to treat the birds wounds. For the mean time, You'll stay with me until you get better.

Then the bird whistled a beautiful tune. The tune was entrancing. which I thought was the best tune for my song. I took the time to write the music notes of the tune. I have a tune now. All that's left are lyrics.

" _Arigatou_, Little birdie. "

The bird chirped back. I wrote lyrics on my new song. Then the thought about ' Starish ' popped into my head.

I wonder, What kind of group is " Starish ? "

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5: You will never bring me down

**Chapter 5: " You will never bring me down. "**

Some days passed by and today is sunday. Now the bird I took care of was already fully healed. In our home work, The one which we will have to create our own song. I got the highest, Now The songs we created will be sung by the idols. But since in our class I'm the extra student. I get to sing my song.

I don't really mind, Because my ' Great clasmates ' will never hear my voice. But hey. My voice is something that's not supposed to be boasted about, Since I know it's ugly..., I don't know.

I haven't sung in ages. Maybe I should practice..., Nah I'm too lazy. I looked at the little bird. I got way too attached to it.

" Little birdie, I think I should set you free. " I opened the window and placed the bird unto my finger. " You should fly now. "

The bird made no movement. It just stared at me. Wait a second, You don't want to leave me?

The bird tilted it's a little bit. This means she wants to stay with me. Yatta! Your name will be Mellow, You like that name?

The bird tilted it's head once again. Alright, I placed Mello(for short) on my shoulder. We should go outside.

I already ate my breakfast awhile ago. So for now, Me and Mello are going to the park inside the school.

A few minutes passed by and we reached the mini park. We sat on of the bench which had a shade.

I took out my notebook and pen. I was gonna finish one of my songs, I hummed the tune so that I can think of a proper word for the lyrics.

Then I heard the high pitch squeels of girls, Literally. They continued to squeel and it really irritated me.

Then they passed by me. These girls were my classmates. They stopped on their tracks and they surrounded me.

" Hello there Suzuki san. "

Well hello there, This is quite a suprise. I thought you hated me.

" Wow, Your correct. We really hate you. Your worth is nothing in this school. Which means your useless. "

I clenched my fists, But I forced a smile.

" Just because you got the highest score doesn't mean you can start being conceited. The smile your wearing doesn't suit your ugly fake face. "

" Dia chan you are always correct, Suzuki san has an ugly fake face. "

" I know right, Michi. "

You know what, You 'girls ' are the lowest. I'm telling you this now. " You'll never bring me down. "

" Why you! "

Dia slapped my face really hard. I really really wanted to slap her back, But. I hold unto my principles. And getting revenge will not do anything.

" That mark makes you more ugly, Suzuki san. "

Hahahaha, You really are the lowest. Picking up a fight with your minions against me." Only cowards do that " I cracked up a smile which literally irritated them more.

" Were warning you, Suzuki. This monday, prepare yourself. You'll face our wrath. "

I don't care about your ' wrath ' I'm not afraid of all of you.

" Let's see about that tomorrow, Su-zu-ki san. "

I watch as they leave. I thought this type of thing only happens in the anime, Though I got to admit, " They don't scare me. " I sat down and continued to write my song.

* * *

Today was monday, And when I walked towards the cafeteria. Everybody was glaring at me. I overheard some conversations.

" Poor girl, She'll get beaten up later. "

" Well it was her fault, She messed up with Dia. "

" I'm gonna watch later, This seems fun. "

I ignored it all, I don't care if I get hurt. " They don't scare me. I'm stronger than them. "

After eating I walked towards our classroom. Still everyone talking about me. Then I see Dia's group. A lot of girls where beside her. They were about 10. When we passed by each other I heard her mutter.

" Be prepared later. "

I smiled at them, Walking towards classroom the boys gave me that Poor-you face.

It seemed that Ringo sensei was not coming today. And Truthfully, He didn't come. It was already afternoon.

I was walking towards my dorm when they came. Dia's group. They were all smirking at me, But I remained calm.

" Poor Suzuki, Can you handle all of us. "

I answered them straightly with no fear present in my face, " I'm not afraid of you all. "

" Let's go girls. "

They grabbed both of my arms and they pinned me to the ground. They started to hit me in all parts of my body. Yes, It did hurt. But I wasn't afraid.

They continued to hit me harder, Then it was Dia's turn to hit me. I looked at her straightly, " Tell me Dia, What would you gain from doing this. "

" I would boast around that I was able to make you surrender, Did you know that everyone hates you. "

Do you think I don't notice that. I'm telling you this again. " You'll never bring me down. " I smiled despite the pain. I got wounds over my body, They hit me hard in my stomach. I tried to control the tears, It did hurt. But they will never bring me down. Many students gathered around us. Every one was rooting for Dia and her minions.

" Can you hear that sweet music Suzuki, They're rooting for me to hurt you. And I'll gladly do it. "

I was starting to get dizzy. My body ached a lot, There were various wounds in my body. Blood was starting to drip, This is less painful then what I've experienced in the past. Wounds heal, But Scars never heal...

" Su-zu-ki, Not giving up yet. "

Like I said, " You'll never bring me down. "

" Hit her harder, girls. "

" What's happening there! "

The students moved aside in fear. I saw Dia's terrified face alongside the other girls.

I saw a girl and a group of menwho were suprised, Ringo sensei was shocked, The teacher in S-class was also there,But he had a very serious more importantly. The headmaster was furious.

" This is the first time I've seen such thing, And Especially in my school! "

" Headmaster san..., She wa- "

" I don't want to hear your excuse! "

I was losing my consciousness, My body ached a lot. The last thing I saw was the group of guys rushing towards me.

* * *

I woke up in a white room, It was a hospital. The headmaster was there. Ringo sensei looked ecstatic when I woke up.

" Suzuki, I'm sorry I was not there when the whole thing happened. "

Saotome san, It's alright. I told them they will never bring me I was able to keep my promise. But, Yeah my whole body aches.

" I'm glad your awake Suzuki chan. The doctor told us that you had very poor health. But I'm shocked that you woke up some hours later after we brought you here. The doctor told us that you might not wake up for several days, or even weeks. "

" I asked the girls that hurt you, Their reason for hurting you was not valid, So I expelled them. Saotome san interjected. "

You expelled them? What about their dreams?

" If your attitude is like that, Your dreams will never come true. That's what I told them. "

An attitude like that..., I ignored the things I was thinking. " Saotome san, Who were the people that ran towards me?

" Ah, Those boys were the members of Starish. They were pretty worried about you. Especially Haruka. "

Haruka?

" The composer of Starish. They're already taking their master course. "

I'm very thankful to them,Remembering what Ri sensei told me, I asked them about the matter."There's a reason why I healed up faster," You want to know why. "

" Why is that? Saotome san and Ringo sensei asked in unison. "

Before, I always get sick because I don't believe that I have a future, I didn't have a dream before. But now, Entering this academy changed my life. Just knowing tha fact that my mother is alive is more than enough for me to keep on going through life.

My mother was the one who gave me strength when I was young despite me being sickly. But now because I have Hope, It gives me strength to Rise. I guess that's the reason I was able to wake up earlier than normal.

I thought about Dia and the other san, Can't you give them a second chance. Dia and the other girls, I know what it feels to have a broken dream. And I don't want anyone to experience what I've experience in my life.

" Suzuki, You really are kind. You really remind me of your mother. I knew you would say that so I called them awhile ago and I told them that I will give them a second chance. But we had a deal. If they torment anyone. They will never be able to srudy here, Even if they offer me money.

I smiled, I'm gonna prove them wrong, I will shine, Just you wait students of Saotome academy. " Saotome san. "

" What is it? "

I was pretty shocked awhile ago with your sudden change of attitude.

" Me too, That was the first time I saw ' Shining Saotome ' get mad. "

Even Ringo sensei, Hey. Headmaster san.

" What is it again? "

Can you tell Starish and their cute female composer that I'm very thankful to them. Honestly she is cute.

" I've already told them. "

How can he predict things? I remembered Mellow, Headmaster san my pet bird!

" She's there. "

What? I looked at the table. Mello was there, Literally. Saotome san is really thing the wounds they gave me were light. But the bruises were heavy.

I closed my eyes. I'll reach you _Oka san_, Just wait for me.

" Ringo sensei, Can you see the determination of Suzuki. Her Determination is very strong.I believe in her. "

" Me too, I beleive in that girl. She's strong willed. "

" Other than being strong willed, She and Haruka are somewhat alike. Or possibly, they are both alike. "

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Watch Me Shine

**Chapter 6: " Watch Me Shine. "**

This was the last day for my stay in the hospital. Practically. I'm glad, I'm sick of hospitals.

Right now Ri sensei took a day off to accompany me towards school.

" Suzuki chan. Are your clothes all fixed? "

Yes. Hey, Ri sensei. Did you that I didn't truly know you as an idol.

" What?! Everybody knows me. That's absurd. "

Well I know you now as the best teacher-slash idol, I grinned like a crazy maniac after I tolld sensei that.

" That's sweet, Suzuki chan. " Ri sensei ruffled my hair. Let's go sensei. " Alright, Let's go Suzuki chan. "

Me and Ri sensei Rode his car. " Sensei, Are you really gay? "

What?!

He looked dumbfounded when I asked him that.

" I'm not gay. I'm just doing my job. "

Well, Sensei. Is your hair really pink?

" That's top secret, Suzuki chan. "

Ok. I looked at the window. Then I saw a billboard of ' Starish ' I took my time to look at there faces, I saw a very familiar face. Eh! That man.

" Eh? "

I pointed the blue haired boy which had straight hair. That man, he caught me when I almost collapsed.

" Hijirikawa Masato kun? Ah. He was one of my students. "

So that time. When I overheard the girls talking. That man. He was Hijirikawa Masato. He's part of Starish. I've got to admit, They're all handsome.

I've got a question for you, Suzuki chan.

What is it sensei?

" Have you ever been in a relationship? "

Eh!? No, I've lived my life in a hospital for 10 year- I covered my mouth. I spilled some beans.

" What? Can you repeat what you've just said about a hospital. "

I didn't say anything. I tried to force a smile but I failed. Oh no, At this point ri sensei will ask me about it over and over again. He might know my past. " I'm still not prepared to tell my terrible past. "

Through out the whole ride we were quiet. This must have upset him, I stared long at sensei. _" Sensei, Gomenasai_. " I can't tell you. For now, It's too painful for me...

I recieved a ruffle instead. " Suzuki chan, I understand. Of course the first one who will know about it is the headmaster. "

_Arigatou sensei_..., He understands.

Not long we arrive in the campus. Sensei gave the quards my stuff. I needed help on standing up so sensei helped me.

I walked slowly because my legs still ache. The students looked at me, Well this is new. They no longer talked, stared, glared at me.

When we reach the path towards the girls dorms, I see Dia and the other girls. They looked sorry for what they've done.

" Suzuki san, We are sorry for what we've done. Thankyou for persuading the headmaster to let us stay. We are very grateful to you despite the horrible things we've done. "

I smiled, Dia san. Everybody, I didn't want you to experience your dream being broken. You still need to achive your dreams, And I understand it. I have already forgiven you all.

I recieved a suprise hug from them. For the first time. I can feel the warmth, They're doing this truthfully. I tried to hide the tears of joy, Mello, my bird. Was circling around us.

We bid our goodbye's and I went to my room. I'm very happy, I feel appreciated. For the first time, It's as if my smile reached my ears. I'm gonna fulfill my dream, I feel the determination running through me. I began to write songs. The whole day I wrote songs for the near thought about me singing popped in my head.

Maybe I should try singing. It's been years since I've last sung. I sat on the piano's stool, The song me and my mother sang. But this time, Just me.

_Aki wa mizube ni _

_Fuyu kozue ni hisomu _

_Sekai no oku no _

_Kagirinai yasashisa _

_Yoru ga kuru tabi _

_Inori wo sasageyou _

_Ashita kuru hi wo _

_Shizuka ni mukaeyou_

I reminsce the time when me and my mother sang it. I was still a little girl back then.

_Watashi wo michibiku _

_Tooi tooi yobigoe yo _

_Hohoemu youni _

_Utau youni _

_Hibiku kaze no oto _

Closing my eyes. At the end of the song. I muttered silently. " _Oka san_, This is for you. "

I melody made it's way to my mind. I quickly wrote it down in my note book. I continued to work on my new song until i felt sleepy. Since I took a bath awhile ago. I decided to wash and brush my face.

After that I decided to sleep, " Goodnight Mello. "

I was busy walking towards the cafeteria, I was still sleepy. I woke up at 4 " o clock and I deidn't get to sleep again so I took a bath. I did a lot of things and now I felt like I'd bump into something or somebody.

I closed my eyes for a second and I tripped and fell. My eyes were still closed. I was waiting for the impact, I was hoping for somebody to catch me like before. But the ' prince-in-shining-armor ' doesn't really come everytime. And yes, Like I said. The impact I kissed the floor hard.

Sigh. Why am I so clumsy? I bought my food and after that I proceeded towards our classroom.

Once I entered the room. I was caught off-guard in the sudden outburst.

_" Ohayo, Suzuki san! "_

Ehh?! I was shocked, everybody greeted me. Another ' first ' I was doing a small victory dance in my head. Since I'll look like an idiot if I do it in front of them. I answered them back

" Ohayo Gozaimas, Minna. " Everybody smiled at me. I can tell, They're being truthful. And I'm really happy.

Sensei came in and as usual, He was wearing his ' Cross-dresser ' get up. Sensei informed us about the graduation audition. Since our school had a different curriculum. We also had different types of exams. And the graduation audition is the ticket towards an idol debut,

The idols sing the songs created by the composers.

In my case, I no longer need a partner since I'm taking both courses. I heard ny name being called like before.

" Suzuki chan. Will you play the song which earned you the highest grade. " I quickly standed up and walked towards the piano.

I sat on the stool and I began to play my song, " Stand Up. " but of course without vocals.

The pace of the song slowed down, And the song ended. " Sensei why did you ask me to play it? "

Because, The song reminded me of the songs Nanami chan creates.

Nanami Haruka, I want to meet her so badly. I'm gonna meet her soon. I smiled, I'm gonna make my debut soon. Perhaps.

Class ended shortly. And time passed by so quickly, I made some aquiantances. And I'm very glad about it.

I'm a few steps away from my dream. Everybody. " Watch Me Shine. "

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N**

**The song. Stand Up was something I made up. But actually, I also sing and compose. I have some songs that I compose which I think I will use in my fanfiction. i don't own the song. " Ashita Kuru Hi. " Also, I do no own Uta No Prince Sama.**


	7. Chapter 7: Time passes by quickly

**Chapter 7:" Time passes by quickly. "**

For the past months, I've been getting the highest grades in our class. They're even asking me If I want to join the S-class, But I denied the thought about going to S-class. Ri sensei's class is were I belong.

Right now We were dicussing about the graduation audition. The graduation audition will be done next week. " Time passes by quickly " Through out those months, I 've made many frineds. Honestly. In our class. Everybody is my friend. Entering this school really changed My life, I noticed how my health flourished, And it's all because of this school.

Class ended shortly, And right now I was being summoned to the headmaster's office. While walking towards the office, I see my pet bird flying towards me. Mello! Mello perches in my shoulder. And we walk towards the office.

I opened the door, And there I saw the headmaster.

Positioning myself infront of him, I began to ask. " Why did you summon me here Saotome san? "

" It's about the graduation audition, Have you written the song which will

earn you a debut? This 'song ' has got to be good. "

Yes, I have it here. I grab the notebook where my songs were written. I flip the pages until it reaches the last page. Here it is.

The headmaster flips through all the pages before turning at back once again to the last page. " You wrote all of this? "

Yup, I see the shock in his face. " Is there something wrong with my songs ? "

A smile flashes in the headmasters face. Closing the notebook, A grin like no other pops up in his face. " Suzuki, These songs are...are BEAUTIFUL. And your debut song. It's fantastic. Would you sing it for me.

Alright. Since there was a keyboard(well suited for the song)in his office. I seated myself and began playing the opening.

This song means that the ice surrounding my heart is slowly melting. I muttered.

Meltdown (By Rin Kagamine. )

_machi akari hanayaka _

_eeteru (ether) masui no tsumetasa _

_nemure nai gozen niji _

_subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru _

_oiru (oil) gire no raitaa (lighter) _

_yaketsuku youna i no naka _

_subete ga sou uso nara _

_hontouni yokatta noni ne _

_kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mi ta _

_hikari no afureru hirusagari _

_kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo _

_naki dashi souna me de miteita _

_kakuyuugouro ni sa _

_tobikon de mitai to omou _

_massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei _

_kakuyuugouro ni sa _

_tobikon de mitara soshitara _

_subete ga yurusareru youna ki ga shite _

_beranda (veranda) no mukou gawa _

_kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto _

_kageri dashita sora ga _

_mado garasu (glass) ni heya ni ochiru _

_kakusansuru yuugure _

_nakiharashita you na hi no aka _

_tokeru youni sukoshizutsu _

_sukoshizutsu shin de yuku sekai _

_kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita _

_harukaze ni yureru kaaten (curtain) _

_kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara _

_koboreru kotoba wa awa no you _

_kakuyuugouro ni sa _

_tobikon de mitai to omou _

_masshiro ni kioku tokasarete kieru _

_kakuyuugouro ni sa _

_tobikon de mitara mata mukashi mitai ni _

_nemureru youna sonna ki ga shite _

_tokei no byoushin ya _

_terebi no shikaisha ya _

_soko ni iru kedo mienai dareka no _

_waraigoe houwashi te hankyousuru _

_areguro ajiteeto (Allegro Agitato) _

_miminari ga kienai yamanai _

_areguro ajiteeto (Allegro Agitato) _

_miminari ga kienai yamanai _

_dare mo minna kieteku yume wo mita _

_mayonaka no heya no hirosa to seijaku ga _

_mune ni tsukkaete _

_jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru _

_Kyaaaaa_

_kakuyuugouro ni sa _

_tobikon de mitara soshitara _

_kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerun da _

_boku no inai asa wa _

_ima yori zutto subarashikute _

_subete no haguruma ga kamiatta _

_kitto sonna sekai da._

I finished the song. The song was fast so that after it ended I had to inhale big amounts of air. I looked at Saotome sans expression. It was like he got shot by cupid in the center of his heart. Literally.

That...song, THAT SONG IS BRILLIANT! I want to hear it over and over again. I knew it, Your really a prodigy. I love your song, I want you to have your own debut.

Eh?! , Then the headmaster clicked a random button somewhere. Blue green lights shone from outside.

" Melody Suzuki, You will be called. " Yu-me. " which means ' dream . '

Is this a dream? Oh wait my name was ' Yu-Me ' But nonetheless. I clench my fist, Yatta! I jump in mid-air. I'm one step closer towards Oka san.

" Arigatou gozaimas, Saotome san! " I run up to him and hug him. I recieved a pat in the back from saotome san. " Suzuki, You have to promise me that you will work hard to achieve your dreams. "

I promise you! Saotome san. I'll take my leave. I ran outside, Everybody was shocked. My friends-slash classmates were very happy for me.

I hear the info about my debut, My debut as an idol will be held this sunday. Ehh! It's 2 days from now. I got nervous. I've never performed in a stage, I began to panic.

_" Daijoubu, Suzuki chan? "_

I turn around to see Ri sensei. " Sensei I'm so nervous. I've never performed on a stage "

Ehh?! How come?

..., I became silent. I saw the look on sensei's face. " I understand, It's about your past. Don't worry, Suzuki. You'll be fine, Your my student anyways. " Sensei flashes me a wink.

That literally helped me. _Arigatou sensei_.

* * *

Saturday.

Heck, It was already effin ' Saturday. '

Ok, I'm really nervous. Just one day to go. What am I supposed to do. Millions of people will watch me. Oka san. " Time really passes by quickly. "

To Be Continued...

**A/N**

**I don't own Rin Kagamine's song, " Meltdown." Also I don't own Uta No Prince Sama. Just my OC's**


	8. Chapter 8: The true beginning

**Chapter 8: " The true beginning. "**

Wah. It's already sunday. The day of my debut. What am I supposed to do? I started to run around like a crazy person. But then I tripped, _Itai! _

I tripped. Wait a second, I remember something..., The one Oka san reminded me about a long time ago. " You have to stand up. "

I standed up. And then I gripped my fists, My promise, I have to do this. This is one of my dreams. My nervousness slowly faded away. Alright, I have to take a bath amd meet up with sensei and saotome san.

* * *

After taking a bath. Despite my realization, I started to tremble. I was so nervous. Can I do this? I curled up, Tears flowing. I'm afraid..., I'm afraid to be rejected.

Time passed by quickly, I look at the clock. Just 1 hour before my debut begins. Oh no, I began to run. I can't let this opportunity go. I reached the entrance in no time. I took a cab, Oh man. A traffic jam.

I looked at my watch. 30 minutes left. I Payed the driver and ran as fast as I could. I've got to do this, I ran faster. In a short span of time. I arrive at the place. Though I had to catch my breath. People were filling in. There I see a very stressed Ringo._ " Ringo sensei gomenasai! " _

" Were have you been?! We have to rush. You have to get your make up done, And you still have to change. "

Alright. I followed Ri sensei, We arrived in the room, And soon. I got my make up done, I wore my clothes. 5 minutes left. Nervousness filled my body, Can I do this?

I was walking towards the backstage. I can do this. This is my dream, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, This is it. " This Is Just The Beginning. " The beginning of my dream.

I hear the shouts of the people. Then the curtains lifted up, My eyes widened. Jam packed, The whole place was jampacked. I heard their shouts.

" Yume! Yume! "

And honestly It gave me courage. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I shouted, " Are You Ready! _Minna?_

They gave me a loud response. Then music started to play. I began to sing my song.

_machi akari hanayaka _

_eeteru (ether) masui no tsumetasa _

_nemure nai gozen niji _

_subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru _

I did the dance choreographed by Ri sensei.

_oiru (oil) gire no raitaa (lighter) _

_yaketsuku youna i no naka _

_subete ga sou uso nara _

_hontouni yokatta noni ne _

_kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mi ta _

_hikari no afureru hirusagari _

_kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo _

_naki dashi souna me de miteita _

Taking a deep breath. I sang the chorus.

_kakuyuugouro ni sa _

_tobikon de mitai to omou _

_massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei _

_kakuyuugouro ni sa _

_tobikon de mitara soshitara _

_subete ga yurusareru youna ki ga shite _

_beranda (veranda) no mukou gawa _

_kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto _

_kageri dashita sora ga _

_mado garasu (glass) ni heya ni ochiru _

I twirled around and continued to do my dance.

_kakusansuru yuugure _

_nakiharashita you na hi no aka _

_tokeru youni sukoshizutsu _

_sukoshizutsu shin de yuku sekai _

_kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita _

_harukaze ni yureru kaaten (curtain) _

_kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara _

_koboreru kotoba wa awa no you _

_kakuyuugouro ni sa _

_tobikon de mitai to omou _

_masshiro ni kioku tokasarete kieru _

_kakuyuugouro ni sa _

_tobikon de mitara mata mukashi mitai ni _

_nemureru youna sonna ki ga shite _

_tokei no byoushin ya _

_terebi no shikaisha ya _

_soko ni iru kedo mienai dareka no _

_waraigoe houwashi te hankyousuru _

_areguro ajiteeto (Allegro Agitato) _

_miminari ga kienai yamanai _

_areguro ajiteeto (Allegro Agitato) _

_miminari ga kienai yamanai _

_dare mo minna kieteku yume wo mita _

_mayonaka no heya no hirosa to seijaku ga _

_mune ni tsukkaete _

_jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru _

I took a deep breath and sang the highest shout.

_KYAAAAA_

_kakuyuugouro ni sa _

_tobikon de mitara soshitara _

_kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerun da _

_boku no inai asa wa _

_ima yori zutto subarashikute _

_subete no haguruma ga kamiatta _

_kitto sonna sekai da._

The song ended and shouts filled the whole place. I was so overwhelmed by the feeling, The next song played. And It all went smoothly.

My debut ended nicely and a lot of interviewers interviewed me. Once all the people left(alongside the interviewers) I looked for saotome san. I found him talking with famous people I've seen in the tv. I waited for them to finish and soon I approached Saotome san.

" I'm sorry for being late Saotome san."

It's alright, I knew you had to take care of things yourself, But i'm glad on how it ended. A lot of people asked me about you. And their requests varied. They even asked if you want them to take you in in their agency.

Eh?! Though shrugging off the feeling of the anticipation. I remember the person who made this all happen And gladfully I decided to thank him._ " Arigatou Saotome san for being there for me. "_ Your like a father to me now.I hugged Saotome san and he hugged me back.

" So now that your an idol, You will take your master course, You do know that's a one step closer towards your dreams. "

Yup, So When will I take my master course?

" You'll go to the place where famous people take their master course, You should rest. I heard you ran towards this place, Is that true? "

Well, sort off. I got into a traffic jam. I knew I wouldn't make it if I just stayed. Well anyways. What happens now?

" Well I wanted to celebrate your success. But We'll just celebrate it alongside the other idols. "

Alright. " I was brought by Saotome san to the school. " And after that I took goodnight rest. But before closing my eyes. I prayed, After praying. The thought of me being with one of the Members of Starish popped up.

Well, Hijirikawa san was just a Gentleman. I blushed because he was very,...Kind. But I can't see him being a lover to me. Erm. Wait, romance id prohibited. So I don't need to Stress myself over such things. So I began to close my eyes to get a goodnight's sleep.

To Be Continued...

**A/N**

**Once Again. I do not own the song " Uta No Prince Sama. I only own my OC's. Also, The moment you've been waiting for. Romance starts at chapter 9( Enter cheesy smile. ) So Look forward to it. Minna!**


	9. Chapter 9: New friends

**Chapter 9: " New Friends. "**

Time passed by quickly and right now, I was already heading towards the place where idols take their master course. Saotome san's other academy for idols. My stuff had been moved to my dorm. But right now I don't know where I am. Scanning the map once again. No luck, I don't know where I am.

By the way, I got my haircut. Now my hair is really short. It reaches up to my neck. But it's alright. It'll grow back in headmaster said that having a New haircut is a fresh start for a new idol like ,Moving on, I began to follow the trail, Nonetheless. But soon after, I was tripped by a small rock.

Curse my clumsy attitude. I closed my eyes for the impact. But after a few seconds. I felt no pain, my prince-in-shining-armor has arrived? I opened my eyes to see beautiful azure colored eyes. Our faces were inches apart. And I can see the whole detail of his handsome face.

My cheeks began to warm up, And I know what this means. I'm blushing. I snapped out of my " girl-sees-a-handsome-guy-like-it's-the-first-time syndrome. "

" Good thing I caught you on time. You might have bumped your head unto the ground. "

I standed up, Not noticing the strange position we where in awhile ago. But after realizing what I have just said. My whole face turned into the shade of a tomato._ " Go..,gomenasai! "_

" It's alright, The most important things is that your not hurt. By the way, My name is Kurusu Sho. What's yours? "

Melo.., Melody Suzuki. I mentally slapped myself, Why the heck was I stuttering? I see that his hand was extended towards me. Eh.., I shake his hand in return.

" Well nice to meet you, Suzuki san. You must be taking the master course. Wait, Your an idol right?! "

Sort of, That' why I'm here. " Practically lost."

Well then, Welcome here, I'll show you the way towards your dorm. " May I see your map to see the name of your dorm. "

I show him my map. " Your gonna live with us under one roof. Your in the same dorm as us. ' Starish. '

Starish.., What! Your part of starish?!

Yeah, You don't recognize me? I mean us?

Well I don't really watch tv, But. " Don't you remember me? "

Umm. No," It's the first time we've met."

Oh..., I was a little bit sad knowing that he doesn't remember members of Starish were the one's who carried me towards the hospital. Maybe he doesn't recognize me because of my hair.

We continued to walk and in no time we reached the dorm. Kurusu san told me that only 3 girls(including me) live in this dorm. Well that's a lot of ' guy power. '

He led me to the girls dorm, _" Arigatou. Kurusu san. "_

" Just call me Sho. " I watch as he slowly disappeared in sight. Kurusu Sho. I caress my hand. Remembering the time when we shake hands. His hands were soft and smooth. An- I began to slap myself, Stop it Melody. Stop your fan-girling syndrome. I cooled down and entered my dorm, There I see a girl with reddish hair playing the piano.

I came in without knocking, I didn't know that I had a room-mate. But wait, Isn't she " Nanami Haruka? "

" Hello there! My name is Melody Suzuki. I'm your new room-mate. I'm sorry if I just came in without knocking. " I was correct, She was Nanami Haruka. After introducing myself, She started to introduce herself.

" My name is Nanami Haruka, I'm very pleased to meet you. "

I recieved a very warm smile. Haruka san. Don't you remember me?

Hmm..., Wait. Your the girl who got seriously injured. Are you alright now?!

Yes. But I'm very thankful for your concern. Don't worry I'm alright, Also. We became friends,The girls I mean(who hurt me.). Well then, I'll unpack my stuff first.

" Alright! " Haruka san answered gleefully. So I proceeded unpacking my stuff. It took me an hour or so to fix my stuff. But then I heard my nickname being called out.

" Melody cha-, Suzuki san. I'm sorry for calling your nickname out of the blue. "

She was the first girl that called me by my nickname after 10 years. Another first._ A..Arigatou, Haruka san._

" are you thanking me? "

It's because you made me very happy. Actually, I like the idea of you calling me by my nickname. Umm, Can I call yours?

" Yes,Of course! "

I was so happy that I gave her a suprise hug. " I think were gonna be really close friends. I felt Nanami chan hug me so we stayed like that for some seconds. And then I, Being the ' weird ' girl suddenly breaks the moment.

" Nanami chan. What were you calling me for again? "

" Oh. We have to go to the lounge, There's a suprise waiting for you there. For new people here, Actually. "

Then Let's go. I drag her with me towards the lounge which I think me and Sho passed by awhile ago.

And thankfully. We did reach the so called ' lounge ' Nanami chan. What's the suprise?

" Wait for it. Melody chan. "

Alright, Then suddenly the curtains are brought down. And then 6 men pop out of nowhere. But as I can see, they were holograms. Wait, They were Starish!

They sang their debut song. As explained by Nanami chan awhile ago, " Maji love 1000% " Which made me want to listen to it over and over again. The song ended and the members of Starish were now in front of us. Eh?! How did that happen?

" That's the suprise, Melody chan. "

Whoa. They're good. Of course they're good. They're pro's. As they're mini show ended. They began to introduce theirselves.

_" Yo! Watashi wa. Ittoki Otoya. "_ I watch as the boy with red hair introduce himself. The next boy was the guy with dark blue hair.

_" Watashi wa, Ichinose Tokiya. " _Then after Tokiya san. The boy with Blue hair introduces himself, Well I practically know him. He was Masato Hijirikawa san.

_" Watashi wa, Hijirikawa Masato. "_ Then The guy who seemed quite flirtious, He had ourange hair.

_" Watashi wa, Jinguji Ren. "_ I watch as the not quite but flirtious man. He effin winked at me, Which. For me was literally weird. Well, I'm just the girl who had never experienced being with a group of handsome boys, plus a beautiful girl through out my 10 years spent in the hospital. I'm also a little bit shocked about myself, Hey. I didn't even experience having a crush in my whole life. Though I wonder, Maybe Sho kun could be my cru-, Nevermind.

The next guy was the guy with blond hair and spectacles. _" Watashi wa, Shinomiya Natsuki. "_ I stared at him for the moment. Was it just me or did I just see a reflection of him without glasses and was glaring at me. I shaked my head. ' Just my imagination. '

The next guy was Sho, But he didn't introduce himself because he explained to all of us That we have met. And so. Still I was staring at Sho. Hoping he wouldn't notice my stare, My attention was caught by the next guy. Wait, This guys new. I've never seen him before, And his part of Starish. A new member, Perhaps.

_" Watashi wa, Aijima Cecil. " _And then he smiled at me. Oh, What a warm voice. And so on, The curtains lifted up and There I see Ri sensei and Hyuuga sensei falling down slowly from the ceiling?

M-E-L-O-D-Y Chan!

Ok. Ri sensei has started calling me by my nickname, Well. It's alright, I'm flattered. But I wonder. Why did he shout?

They finally reach the ground and there they walk towards us. I recieve a hug from Ri sensei. " Melody chan, I missed you. Oh my beloved student. You grow up so fast. "

Sensei It's been a day since I moved out of Saotome academy. And yet, You already miss me?

" Pfft. Of course. Who wouldn't? " And so. Ri sensei continued to hug me tightly. " Ri sensei, Arent't you gonna announce something? "

Oh of course, I forgot. " Minna, Melody Suzuki chan here is taking both courses. So as The headmaster instructed me. Melody chan will be under the guidance of Starish. While Nanami chan will give lessons to Melody chan about composing. "

" Whoah. She's taking both courses. She's the first person I've met that has taken both courses. " Ittoki kun intervened.

" Excuse me. " I looked at the direction where the voice was coming from. It was Cecil. " I haven't seen her debut. Who is she really? "

Muwahahahahahah.

We looked at the ceiling. Their he was slowly headmaster, That is. " As usual, Eavesdropping in random places. "

" This girl, She is none other than ' Yu-Me. ' The new female idol that has captured the hearts of millions of viewers, Also. Her mother is the legendary. Secret. "

What!? They all said in unison.

I looked at the headmaster, Saotome san. I gave him that. " Don't-spill-my-beans glare. " And thankfully he did. Well It's not like he knows the truth about me,But.I'm quite shocked actually. I haven't told him the truth and yet his still so kind to me.

_" Well then, Sayonara. Mina! " _And there. We watch as he randomly disappeared.

I sighed and sat at a nearby couch. Well I was quite freaked out now. They. Were all staring at me. Starish that is.

Umm. Guys, please stop looking at me like that. It's bothering me, Heck. Bothering is not the word. Freaked out is.

" Oh sorry. It's because we weren't able to attend your debut. So we were wondering if your really a prodigy like what the headmaster told us before. "

Ok what Aijima san totally caught me off guard. Saotome san told them that I'm a prodigy? Um well. I'm not really that go-

" Could you sing for us? "

Ok. That literally caught me of guard. Seriously. Why did Shinomiya san asked me that, Though his tone was a cheerful tone. But still.

Thingking of the proper answer which I've decided upon. I began to answer his question. " Sure..., Err, What do you want me to sing. Maybe. "

" I want you to sing the piyo song! " What?, what did Shinomiya san just say?

Don't listen to him, Sho Interrupted. " You could sing the songs you have written, If you want. "

" I think that's a great idea! " (Literally. Shinomiya san?) Can't I just play the video of my debut? " Guys, Can I do it later? "

" Sure. " And after recieving their approval. I went outside to get fresh air. But I was shocked when I got outside.

I heard that the first day games include japanese words, But this is way different. When I went outside. There in front of me was a huge box. What's this?

I tap it. And then The box blew up. I covered myself from the mini explosion which literally pushed me to the ground. I opened my eyes to see what happened.

There in front of me. Was nothing? What the heck! The others came out to see my lying on the ground.

_" Suzuki san. Daijoubu? "_ I looked at the source of the voice. I blushed, It was Sho kun. Heck he was extending his hand towards me. " I..I'm alright. " I take his hand and he pulls me up.

What was that about? I ask. While the others continued to look around. There I see various photos of me on the ground. Eh!?

They all seemed startled on my sudden out burst. " Melody chan what happened!? " Nanami chan asked. Pretending I saw nothing I did that cliché of an excuse. " I just saw...a bird. " Ok I'm Regretting what I've just said. It sounded so stupid. I looked at their reaction. They had this What-face?

" Hey what are those lying on the ground? "

You really had to shout it out. Ittoki kun. I murmured. Running as fast as I can. I gather all the pictures on the ground. Then I hear a sudden announcement.

" Gather Melody chans pictures and you get a free picture of Nanami chan wearing a cute swim suit. "

" What!? "

Ok. Right now they were running in all directions. Desperate much? But I notice that the others are almost getting the other pictures. I began to dash towards the others. Hehehe. " Gotcha! " Yes I have most of the pictures. I see the last picture on a tree.

I'm afraid of heights. How am I supposed to climb it. I see the others still busy looking for pictures. Good, I started climbing the tree. But I was afraid. Hoping that I reach the highest branch, Thankfully I reach it._ " Yatta! "_ I got all my embarrasing pictures( The new ones )But then I hear a crack I look down and saw how high I was already at. I lost my balance and now I was falling while carrying my pictures.

" Kyaaaaa! " I embrace myself for my (maybe) death. I closed my eyes and felt nothing, What? Am I dead? I open my eyes to see that Sho kun catched me. This is the second time.

_" Daijoubu desu ka, Suzuki san? "_ Looking at how worried he was. I decided to nod, " Thank goodness you were not hurt. "

The others started to run towards us. But then I noticed the way I was being carried by Sho. I blushed. It was..., Bridal style.

I began to blush as red as a tomato. Well. These are my " New friends. " But I wonder. Can love blossom? I began to slap my self. Well, Maybe...

**To Be Continued..**


	10. Chapter 10: Crush?

**Chapter 10: " Crush!? "**

I was lying on my bed thinking of Sho..., Wait. What the heck did I just say?!

Sho?! I blush. What the heck is happening to me? I looked at my side to see Nanami chan still sleeping. I've got to lower my voice.

I've never felt this way before. It's like. Whenever his near my heart starts to beat fast as if it's gonna explode. Whenever his near. I start to blush. " The hecks happening to me? "

Standing up. I proceeded to the dorms main dining room. It was already 5:30 in the morning, Hmm. Should I cook our breakfast? Nah. The whole dorm might burn. Anyways, I proceeded towards the kitchen to get some water.

Once I reach the kitchen. I see a very familiar face, Just the person I didn't want to see. It was ' Sho ' I began to walk towards the opposite direction. But then he called me.

_" Suzuki san. Ohayo! "_

Ohayo. Sho kun, What are you doing here so early in the morning?

I decided to get some water, And then Sho kun answered my question. " Well, I decided to exercise early in the morning. What about you? "

I was bothered by a certain person which made me feel weird feelings. Drinking the water. I almost spitted it out when he asked me something that suprised me. " Well who's that ' certain someone? ' "

Eh?! I covered my mouth. I shouted so loud, What the heck am I supposed to answer? Hmm. " Just a guy I met yesterday. "

" Is that so? "

Yes. Please don't ask me questions about that I thought. I noticed that the water I drank was finished. Maybe I should ask some advice about that matter. " Hey Sho what does it mean when your hearts to beat fast when you see a certain person? "

I noticed the shock on his face, Heck. He blushed. " Well. I think..., You have a crush on that certain someone... "

" Crush? " what the heck. A crush? Hmm, So that means I like Sho? I thought. Ehh?! I blushed furiously. Sho noticed my actions. And he decided to ask me.

" Are you ok? "

" Yeah. " Heck no, I'm not ok. It's because of you..., Maybe? I sat on a nearby counter. I ask him one of the stupidest questions which I didn't thought of before asking.

" Hey, Sho. Do you have a crush on somebody here? " He looked dumbfounded. And he blushed furiously like a tomato.

" Sort of. "

Oh. I wonder who that girl is? Well since I'm not sure if I like him. I said my goodbye and started to run. Whom can I ask for advice, I just effin left him there, Maybe I can ask Junguji san.

While I was busy running there I see Jinguji san sitting on one of the lounges couches. I began to ask. " Jinguji san. Can I ask fo an advice? "

" Sure, Little Tangerine. " Wait what did he call me? Little tangerine? I decided to ask him. " I know that your very experienced when it comes to love and stuff, I was wondering. "

" Yes what is it? " I gulped and proceeded to continue my sentence, " What does it mean when your heart beats fast as if it's gonna explode when you see a certain someone? "

Oh my. Little Tangerine. Are you not aware of this feelings? " It means that your starting to love someone. But at this stage. You have a crush on that certain someone. "

My eyes grew big, Seriously! I...I have a crush on Sho?..., Whoa. this is the first time I've had a crush on someone. I covered my face._ " Arigatou. Junguji san. "_

I walk away, Oh man. Just the thought of me liking someone makes me blush but heck he's so near me. Right now I was in the mini garden, And. I'm so unlucky, You know why? There he is in front of me.

" Oh, Suzuki san. What are you doing here in the garden? "

Oh. I'm just passing by, The gardens flowers are beautiful right? I hear him answer. " Yes they are, Like na- "

What?

" You heard nothing, Anyways. You haven't sang for us. "

Hmm, His hiding something. But going back to the topic. Yeah I haven't sang for them." Do I really need to sing right now? "

" Please. I want to hear your voice. "

Can it be next time so that the others will hear me. Wouldn't it be unfair for them?

" Oh your right. Then do you play instruments? "

Yeah. I play 2 of them. " I play the piano and the violin. " He looked amused. " Me too, I play the violin. Do you want to play together? "

I blushed, hearing the word ' together ' made me blush. Umm..., Sure.

So we went to the music room. Sho got his violin and I sat on the piano's stool. I gave him one of my sheet musics. And we started to jam. From time to time we would look at each other if we were having fun. Amd actually. We were.

We stopped playing and we took our rest. " Wah that was fun! "

" Yeah, You were great. Suzuki san. "

Sho kun, You can call me Melody, I don't mind. Blushing while saying that. Am I being obvious?

" Hey I heard from the headmaster that you had poor health. Was that true? "

Yeah. What about you?

He looked saddened by my question. " I have a heart problem. But don't worry. I'm alright. "

So we were on the same boat, We both had problems with our health. I feel like I've become closer with him, Hey Sho. Don't you remember me? I was the girl who was seriously injured when you visited Saotome academy.

" Wait. You were that girl with the long hair!? "

Yeah, Pretty much.

" We were so worried about you, It was the first time I've seen someone so beaten up, Did you do something to you know..., Get that kind of treatment? "

No I didn't do anything. You see, I was at the top of my class. I got accepted into the school with out taking the exams, So maybe this ignited their anger towards me.

" I see, But what happened after? " I chuckled through his question, " I became friends with them, I persuaded the headmaster to let them stay. And then everybody became my friend. "

" Why did you persuade the headmaster to do that? "

Because. " I know what it feels like to have a broken dream, And I don't want anyone to experience it so. I asked them to stay. " I can't tell you yet about my past, The headmaster is the one who's supposed to know it first. But you know talking to you like this made me want to open up to him, You know. ' The headmaster. '

I looked at Sho. He was speechless, But thanks to him. I want to let them know about my past. But first of all. The headmaster must be the first to know.

I was about to make my leave when Sho grabbed my hand. Sho?

" Melody, You know what. Your strong, And I admire you for that. " I was shocked heck. I was freakin blushing like a tomato. He let go of my hand and I bid him goodbye. Once I was out of the music room. I victory danced in the hall way. Yeah! I was running towards the headmasters office, It's about time to let him know the truth.

I reach his office. I stood up straight and composed my self. I open the door, " Saotome san. It's time for you to know the truth. "

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

**Chapter 11: " The Truth About My Past. "**

" Suzuki. Finally, You've opened the lock in your heart, Tell me why. Tell me the reason why you've lived your life like this. "

I sat on a nearby couch. Ten years ago. My live was practically normal, At the age of 5 I've learned how to sing, Also, I learned how to play the piano and the violin.

Like what you've said. I was a prodigy, Yes it was true. My mother and I used to sing together. Even though I was born with very poor health and a a weak body. I never got sick as long as my beloved parents were there.

But, Months passed by and I no longer see my mother out the months I noticed how I will get sick every other day. My father thought she had an affair with another man and soon, My father too got into an affair. One day, My mother returned after weeks of not being together. My father and mother got into a fight.

They kept shouting in front of me. Not even noticing what I was feeling. I paused first, Remembering the past is very painful for me. I was crying,After a moment or so. I continued.

The following days and nights, They still continued to fight in front of me. Then one night, Their fight got out of hand.

My father was already hurting my mother. My father, He beated up my mother in front of my very own eyes. My mother wanted to leave with me but My father threathened her that if she takes me with her. He will ask somebody to kill the both of us.

And so my mother left. And I was left with my father, My father remarried. The womans name was Kikyou. Every time my father is gone. She'll hurt me or ask me to do things that a child my age should not do. And soon, I got sick.

When I was in middle school, I get sick in between classes. So Instead of continuing school. I was forced to stay in the hospital, My parents. They would only visit if they're gonna pay my expenses. And so, Through out my life I was alone. I forced myself to forget everything.

At that time It was like I lost my whole life.

Years passed by. Years without anyone to talk to, Without anyone to be with. I spent my whole life being alone in the hospital, It was painful. For me, I lost everything there is.

You know what headmaster.

" What is it... "

I can see from his face that he was trying to with-hold his tears. You know what's the most painful thing for me. I paused, " The most painful thing for me is losing the purpose to live. " At that time I didn't know why I'm still alive. Heck, I didn't want to live. I wasn't able to control my tears. I didn't know what to believe in.

I continued telling my past. One day, My parents visited me. It was rare for them to visit me, After days..weeks..months..years, They come into my room to tell me that I'm such a worthless child, They even ask me why I was even born. Then after all the painful words they tell me that the're taking me out of the hospital to enroll me to your school.

Saotome san. You know, Being in your school literally changed my life. I was able to bring back the things that I've lost. Thanks to you. Even though my speech was short I can feel that Saotome san understood why I was like this. I receive a hug from him.

" I understand. Melody, You are strong. And I admire you for that.I can't imagine what I would have felt if I was in your situation. "

I just kept silent, Tears flowing. Sigh. I'm sorry it took so long for me to open up, I needed time. " Saotome san. Do you know where my mother is? "

" I'm sorry but for now I don't know. But don't worry, I'm asking somebody to investigate her. "

Arigatou, I hug him tighter. After a while I let go. Well Then, I'll take my leave. Ja-Ne Saotome san.

" Alright, Goodbye. Melody. "

I was walking outside, Maybe I should go shopping? Oh of course. I should, Once I reach the gate I started to walk, There was a nearby mall so I decided to walk.

I reach the mall in no time. In the mall there I see Shinomiya san. I callout to him. " Shinomiya san! " He looks at my direction and waves his hand.

" Oh, Suzuki san. " Natsuki walks towards my direction. " Suzuki san. What are you doing out here in the mall? "

Oh you know, Just checking some stuff. (Actually I'm gonna buy gadgets) So what about you?

" I'm checking out some stores which have products of Piyo chan. Do you want to go together? "

Sure. So now we were walking together, After checking out some Piyo stores, We rest in a restaurant called " KaWaii Kisu. " Shinomiya san orders us both some sundae's.

Once the order arrives. I noticed that he wasn't eating. " Is there something wrong with the food? Shinomiya san. "

" Oh, There's nothing wrong. I'm just thinking how cute the dessert is that I don't wanna eat , call me Natsuki. "

Oh I understand. I stared at it, Your right. It's a shame to eat such a cute dessert, You should call me Melody. And so we laugh together. I noticed that he was staring at me. " Is there something in my face? "

No there's none. I just thought that. " You and Nanami are so alike. You both smile, You both are kind. And both of you are radiant. "

I blushed by his compliment. Thankyou, I smile at the thought of being radiant. Just then I hear one of my songs being played or rather the video of my debut. This catched both ofour attention.

" Is that you, Melody chan? " I look at the big screen, There in Bold letters my screen name was written. ' Yu-Me ' . I answer his question. " Yup, That's me... "

I saw a lot of people watching in the big screen, After the video was done I overhear their comments.

_" Wow, She's so flawless. Did you see her expression, It was so natural. "_

_" She's so pretty, Her voice is enchanting. "_

_" I went to her concert(debut) and she was amazing. I heard that she was just 15. "_

Alright, Those were flattering comments. I look at Natsuki. He was smiling brightly.

" Your voice is so melodious. It's so pretty. " I blush at his comment," Thanks Natsuki. "

So we finished our dessert and we proceeded towards the petshop. I remembered Mellow, She just disappeared and she never came back. I was sad. Who wouldn't be?

I looked at the puppies in the petshop, _Kawaii! _But the puppy in the corner attaracted my attention. You see they were in a pen and the other puppy was at the corner. It had beautiful golden fur and mesmerizing blue eyes. I asked the sales lady.

" Excuse me, Can I take a look at that puppy. I pointed the puppy in the corner. "

" Alright mis- wait aren't you! "

Shh. I asked the woman to be quiet. She nodded and proceeded to get the puppy. The woman gave me the puppy and stared at me.

" I'm a big fan of yours, Miss Yu-Me. Can I take a picture with you? "

Sure. But before that how much is the puppy? I looked at her longingly and before she answered me she spoke to the manager and she came back.

" The manager told me that you can have a special discount. "

Eh! _Arigatou Gozaimas._ I looked at the puppy in my hands, He was snuggling towards me. But moving on, I payed for the puppy and other stuff. And before I left The petshop we took a picture together. I looked for Natsuki, I saw him sitting on a nearby bench.

" Natsuki look at my new puppy. I approached him and he petted my new pet. "

" _Kawaii!_ What are you gonna name him? "

Hmm..., I'll name him Piyo chan. Since I know you love Piyo chan and since he has golden fur, I'll name him Piyo chan. I see how happy Natsuki was. Here you should carry him, We have to go back to our dorm.

" Alright! "

And so me and Natsuki walk towards our dorm, Once we arrive in our dorm. At the entrance we see Sho. I blush the moment we have eye contact.

" Natsuki, You bought a dog? "

" No, Sho chan. it's Melody chans puppy, Piyo chan! "

" Oh I see, Do you need any help Melody? "

I looked at the boxes I was carrying. Yeah I need some help. Bu then Natsuki interrupts our conversation.

" I'm gonna miss the piyo show. Here you go Melody chan! " And so we watch him run towards his room. "

I carry Piyo chan in my arms. And so we reach me and Nanami chans room. Sho sets the boxes on the floor.

" Where's Nanami? Do you know where she is, Melody? " I looked around. " Hmm, I don't know. "

Ok.., Do you still need my help?

" I look at him then I gaze towards the boxes. Yeah. I guess... "

So We unpacked the boxes ' together. ' Piyo chan was running around, Well that's odd. He was so quiet awhile ago.

Then I saw Piyo chan nibbling on something. Piyo! That's bad. But before I was able to stand up I slip on some random piece of paper and fall. Curse my clumsiness. I open my eyes to see that Sho was hugging me. More like he catched me( Don't daydream )

" Seriously, Melody. I'm always here to catch you. This is the 3rd time. Hahahaha, Your just like Nanami. Always tripping on things. "

Sorry, I stand up and catch the little naughty puppy, Hey you. Why are you so naughty? Then I rub his belly. Which really makes his legs twitch. Hahahahaha, Awkward.

" Hey Melody, Have you ever been in a relationship? "

Eh!? I face him. Um, No I've never been in a relationship. I mean I've stayed in the hospital for 10 whole years so I've nver had contact with a boy my age.

" What? You've lived your life in the hospital for 10 years!? Are you serious? "

I faced my puppy, " Well, Yeah. that's what I'm trying to tell you awhile ago. Since now that the headmaster has known my past I think you should know too. My past should only be known by the people living in this dorm and only them. Since it's very personal.

" Do you have any other painful experiences? I mean living in the hospital for 10 years is just... "

Terrible, I took my time to explain to him my past. After some minutes or so, I finish my speech.

" That's...Painful, Indeed. I can't comprehend what it must feel... "

Don't worry, I've changed. All thanks to Saotome Academy. So right now, My goal is to find my mother. I know she's alive.

" Don't worry, I know you'll find her sooner or later. " I see his encouraging smile. Sigh, If only he knew. If only he knew that maybe this feelings will never just stay put. It might evolve into...' Love ' I looked at him once again. Sho. "

" Well then I'll take my leave, Goodbye Melody. Goodluck with your goal! " I watch as he left. Sho, I just hope you notice it soon.

I wonder what happened to my pet Mellow. Sigh, I looked at Piyo. He was already sleeping. I should sleep now. but I think I can no longer hold this feelings that I'm feeling. I think it's time for him to know.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected turn of events

**Chapter 12: " An unexpected turn of events And a change of heart. "**

I woke up,feeling very refreshed.I wrote a letter to Sho kun and I sent it to his room last night, I took a quick shower. I wore a yellow sundress with a ribbon in the waist. I Checked Piyo chan. He was still sound asleep. I should just leave him some food and water.

Walking towards the dining room, There I see a girl with red velvet hair beside Nanami chan eating. Who was she?

" Oh Melody chan, This is Tomo chan. She just came back from her vacation in Hawaii. "

I was greeted by the beautiful red haired woman, Tomo san. She was so tall. Since my height was a tad smaller than Sho's. I felt like an ant beside her.

" Aren't you the new famous idol, Yu-Me!? "

Hai. That's..me, I shake her hand in return. " I saw your debut, Your were spectacular! "

I was flattered, _Arigatou! Tomo san._ " No just call me Tomo chan. And I'll call you Melody chan.

Alright, So after chatting we began to eat. I remembered my appointment with an interview, I finished my breakfast quickly. And ran as fast as I could. But before that I called Natsuki on the phone to take care of Piyo chan. On my way to the lounge I over hear an conversation.

_" Sigh, When do you think Nanami chan will notice? " _

It was Sho. I know from his voice, Then I proceeded to listen once more.

_" She's pretty dense, Why doesn't she understand that were all in love with her. "_

Wait what?

_" But when she finally know, whom will she choose? Will it be Me(Ren) Masato, Ittoki, Sho,Natsuki,Otoya,Cecil. "_

No way..., The members of Starish are in love with Nanami chan..., Even Sho..., I should have noticed. I clenched my fist, It's alright. Nanami chan is perfect for anyone of them, Even if it's Sho..., But what about my feelings? I clench my fists.

I walk like I heard nothing towards the entrance. Then they greet me.

_" Ohayo, Suzuki san! " _

_Ohayo, Mina. _Well then goodbye I have an interview to attend to. I walk slowly but then my pace quickens and soon I notice I was already running. Why does it hurt so much knowing that the one you possibbly like(love) is in love with a very close friend?

I stop in the middle of the street, But then I notice a man. No way. it was my father.

" It's been awhile, Melody. I've seen you in the television, That's why I came back for you. "

Otou san, I focused my gaze on the ground. Why is he here? For what purpose?

" I went here to tell you something very very important. "

What is it Otou san, I closed my eyes to wait for the answer. Then he answered.

" I want you to quit being an idol, You don't belong there. And you never will. "

What? Father, Being an idol has changed my life entirely.

I looked at him pleadingly, Tears were forming. " Melody, I command you this instant. Do you know how much I paid for you!? You should be ashamed! "

I gripped my fists, I think it's time for me to speak up after all the years of . I think you should be the one who's ashamed, You left me all alone. For 10 whole years, You seperated me from my mom and now this, Your asking me to forget about my dream. Are you completely out of your mind?

" Why You! "

I looked at the side there was a speeding car, It looked as if it lost it's own control. No! I pushed my father to the other side to avoid the car from hitting him. But instead I was the one hit. I muttered to him silently, _" I loved you...Otou san_. "

* * *

" Hey Ittoki, Can you turn on the television? " Sho asked.

Sure.

The television turned on and they were intrigued by the news flash.

" A girl was hit by a speeding car that lost it's control. "

The television was turned off. And the news left every member of Starish shocked. Side comments were released.

" Poor girl, I hope she's alright. " Ren commented.

Me too, But something tells me that there's something wrong about this news. Well then I'll check my room first, Who knows Maybe Natsuki left and there might be a big chance for him to be Satsuki.

Alright.

I was walking towards my room, But then I remembered the image of Melody, She reminded me of Nanami in many different ways. Could I have feelings for her?

I reach my room in not time, But then I see a letter on the ground. It was from Melody.

**_" Dear Sho. " I wrote this letter for you to know that I have feelings for you. You are the first person who has made me feel this way. Whenever your near me my heart beats fast as if it's gonna explode. Ever since the first time we've met my heart has started to act strange, Heck. You've saved me for more than 3 times or so. I think, since this is very new for me. I think I'm In love with you. I know this is going way too fast. But I believe in the saying. ' Love at first sight. ' and I just know that this is love. I'm sorry if I can't say this to you in personal. I'm way too shy, But lastly. I wanted you to know that I might leave later on. Well then, Good bye Sho. And thanks for reading my letter. Sincerely. Melody._**

Wait, Melody's in love with me!? I bkush at the thought of course I have many fans but this is the first time I've recieved such a letter. But I'm already in love with Nanami...

Just then I hear a shout. It was Ittoki.

" Sho! This is bad. Melody chan. I heard that the girl who got hit by the speeding car was Melody. "

No way. I felt ad if my blood has been drained. Melody, She's hurt. " Can't we visit her? "

" No we can't she's being operated by the doctors now. The only thing we can do is pray forThe success of her operation. "

Alright.

* * *

I lost count of the the days that passed by, We didn't recieve any news about her. And I was worried sick, Why am I feeling like this? Could I have feelings for Melody?

Maybe. I think I have feelings for maybe. I just hope your alright. Just then I hear the voice of our headmaster, Saotome san. We were at the Lounge and then he popped out of nowhere.

" I have news about Melody. But they aren't good. "

What is it!? We all ask worriedly

" Melody, She's terribly hurt. And she's gonna have an operation in America. But I think you have to meet her first, Follow me. '

And so we followed the headmaster, We rode his ' huge ' car. And then we reached the hospital. There in the room was a man in his 40's. He was crying, And he looked like he regretted something.

" Mr. Suzuki, We came here to check on your daughter. " The man looked up, .

" I'm terribly sorry for you to see me like this. My daughter, She...,She saved my life. Despite all the painful experiences she's faced in her life because of me. "

What do painful experiences do you mean? The others ask.

And soon the headmaster explained to them, Which literally caused the others to shed tears. Indeed, it was very painful. But then Mr. Suzuki spoke.

" My daughter, She has..., She has. Amnesia. "

We were all shocked. No way, Is this a nightmare? Melody..., She lost her memories.

I took my time to clarify it all. " How did you know? Mr. Suzuki? "

" She woke up awhile ago, She doesn't remember me. Nor anybody. "

Are there any more bad news? This was a mental shock for everybody. I mean, Melody. She was just like the other sun in our lives.

" I heard from the doctor that there's a big chance that she may no longer be able to sing. "

What!? But this is her dream.

" I'll do anything that I can do, I want to make it up to my only daughter, And I think this is a an opportunity for me to start again. "

I just remained silent. I asked about her trip to America. " When is she leaving towards America? "

" Actually. She'll leave today evening. She needs her operation. "

I see. Can we watch her leave at the airport?

" I see no problem why you can't. "

* * *

Right now We were at the airport. 3 minutes left before they proceed to the airplane. I looked at Melody, She was asleep. But after some moments she opens her eyes.

And just at that moment, I realize my feelings for her. Those beautiful Blue green eyes that Show kindness and warmth. Her golden hair mixed with the shade of orange. And that's when it hit me. She was beautiful inside out. Melody Suzuki, I liked her. Why did I know it just now.

I liked Melody. And then I watch her leave towards the place where they admit passengers before riding the plane. I ran to catch up and shouted.

_" Melody Suzuki, I Promise You. I'll make you remember. I promise! " She looked back at me and smiled. And then she reverted her gaze back at the opposite direction. _

_This isn't the end. I'll wait for her. No matter what. _

**End.**

**A/N Wait for the sequel of the story * cheesy smile * hehehehe. Epic cliffhanger. PM me for ideas or romantic fluffs since the sequel is purely about love. Wait for the sequel, Mina! **


End file.
